Social Misfits
by SmartassLeprechaun
Summary: *HOLES* With CGL gone, the boys have to finish thier punishments elsewhere. They are sent to St. Lourde's, to work on the grounds after lessons. They're treated as outcasts. It's all going downhill, untill two strange girls upset the balance...
1. St Lourde's

Ok, just so you guys know, I'm gonna use the actors last names in this story, cause I can't find the characters last names, or if they even have any, and if they do, I can't remember them. Well, when they're not using nicknames, that is. I don't know if Zig Zag ever had a real name to begin with, I can't find it, so he'll just be Max Kasch, (the kid who plays him.) You get it. Oh, and words that are like -this- are suppose to be read as if they are in italic. The program I have doesn't support writing styles when I transfer stories. Yeah.  
  
-Social Misfits  
  
They all just stared at us, as if we were mutants. It's not like we were any different from all of them. Well, I guess we kind of were. We were the D-Tent boys, the new'ns who'd transferred from Camp Green Lake. Wasn't our fault we had records. Well, Stanley, lucky bastard, he got to go home. His charges were dropped. But me, X-Ray, Zig Zag, Armpit, Zero and Magnet, we all had to go here. Here, a private school full of rich jerks, where we worked when we weren't 'learning'. Here, where we were treated as outcasts. St. Lourde's. What did they see that was so wrong in us? Maybe it was just because we were new. New kids always stand out, so when six of them come in one day, I can sort of see how it'd be strange.   
  
I mean, we weren't -that- different from them. We just didn't 'hang out' after class ended. We all had to go to do chores around the oh-so-expensive boarding school. My job was something I was all too familiar with; digging. Not really digging, but, cleaning up the horse barn. Still used shovels, so, you know... I think I had the worse job. Armpit and Magnet, they had to work in the kitchens, preparing food for dinner and the next day. X-Ray washed clothes. Then Zig Zag and Zero, they had to do the landscaping. Heh, landscaping. All they did was mow the yards, water the flowers, and every once in a while plant a tree or two. I definitely got the short end of the stick. Oh well. I wasn't one to complain.   
  
Our first day there told us exactly how the year was going to go. Downhill.   
  
---  
  
"Headmaster Covey, do you think it wise to have such, such, such -hooligans- roaming the halls? With the rest of us -paying- pupils? It doesn't seem fair, Sir, nor safe!" I glared at the tall boy, complaining to the school headmaster. Who did he think he was, calling us hooligans and all that? I was in the right state just to deck him, then and there. X held me back.   
  
"If anyone gets a piece of that guy, Squid, it's gonna be me," he told me quietly through gritted teeth. I shook my head, but reluctantly stepped back. I knew better than to cross X-Ray.   
  
"I understand your concern Nigel, but they have order by the state to attend here. It's out of my hands," Headmaster Covey said, trying to calm the boy. He wasn't buying into it.  
  
"But they have criminal records, Sir! How can you allow them to freely roam the grounds, plotting and planning, waiting until we're all asleep to do something horrific?" Geeze, what a fruitcake. He was really getting me aggravated. Not to mention the rest of us. Why was this kid even in the Administrative Office? Oh, right, he'd heard about us and come to investigate. Heh, we were already making names for ourselves.   
  
"Nigel, we went over this already, if they put one foot out of line, they'll be on the next train to Wilsbury Juvenile Detention Center." He looked sternly over at the six of us. "-One, foot-." Nigel groaned.   
  
"But Sir, why is that not where they are -now-?" Headmaster Covey shook his head, then sighed. It was a good question. I didn't even know the answer. Why -weren't- we sent straight to Juvi?   
  
"Because the law bids them one more shot after that camp they were at. It was an illegal operation and therefore they are sentenced to a simpler punishment." Huh, go figure. "Now, Nigel, I believe you have classes to attend at the moment."  
  
"But Sir–"  
  
"-Now-, Nigel. Run along." Nigel snorted, gave the six of us a short death stare, then sauntered out of the office into the hall. Headmaster Covey sighed, then turned back to us. He held his stern look, sat down at his desk, and folded his hands. I looked over at X-Ray, who's hands were clenched at his sides, then at Zero, arms folded, looking at the floor. Headmaster Covey cleared his throat. "Jose Castro," he read from a list on his desk. Magnet looked up, confused, as if he's been zoned out for the last few minutes, and hearing his name had jolted him back to reality. I laughed slightly under my breath. I heard Armpit do the same behind me. Magnet stepped forward, grinning a bit, and looked at the headmaster.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked stupidly. The headmaster gave him an evil look. I got the feeling that he wanted us there even less than that Nigel kid did.  
  
"This is roll call, Mr. Castro, not twenty questions. Take your place." Magnet shrugged and stepped back to where he had been, behind Zero. "Theodore Cotton." Armpit looked up with an expressionless face.   
  
"My name ain't Thee-o-dor, its Armpit. Arm-pit." The headmaster glared at him.   
  
"Your name is Theodore, and that's what you will be called. No damn nicknames will I hear in my school. That goes for the rest of you as well. Do you understand me?" Geeze, this guy was even fruitier than Nigel. I nodded along with the others as Armpit– er, Theodore, stood silent once again. "Rex Jefferson," he read monotonously off the list. I swear, this guy was going to make me fall asleep.   
  
X-Ray stepped one step forward, bowed his head, and held his hands out to the side. "Your Majesty," he said, his head so low it almost touched the ground. The five of us laughed, unable to control ourselves. X-Ray stood back up, a grin on his face. Then we heard a slap on the desk. We shut up abruptly.   
  
"Do you think you're funny, Mr. Jefferson? You think you've got a sense of humor, do you?" Headmaster Covey was holding a large paddle steady in his hand, staring wildly at X-Ray. X-Ray shook his head, placing his hands over his heart in mock harassment.   
  
"Oh no, Headmaster Covey, no, not at all. A sense of humor is the farthest thing from my mind. I just thought you deserved an honorable notice, Sir. You are, after all, my God." None of us could stand it. Our sides were aching from laughter.   
  
Then, the craziest thing happened. Headmaster Covey, he smiled. -Smiled-. We all stopped laughing, a little confused.   
  
"Oh, no need for me to disturb the fun! Laugh, laugh! I'm going to laugh too! You know why?" We all held dumbfounded expressions. X-Ray shook his head.  
  
"Uh, no, why?" Headmaster Covey slapped his knee as he stood, leaning over his desk towards X-Ray.  
  
"Because, now you not only have to wash clothes, you've got to wash all the toilets in the school as well! Ha-ha! Ain't that a knee-slapper?" X-Ray lost any expression in his face. He stared blankly.   
  
"Wh-what?" The headmaster laughed again.   
  
"Yep!" His voice suddenly got very strict and loud. "Three months! Any other comedians in this room? Hmm?" We all stood silent as X-Ray stepped back in line, glaring at the headmaster as if around to attack. I wouldn't have put it past him to do so. But, X-Ray knew what was at steak. Juvi. Headmaster Covey nodded and sat back down. "Max Kasch." Zig Zag raised his hand slowly, not quite sure what to do. The headmaster nodded. "Alan Smith." That was me. I didn't want to be assigned toilet duty like x-Ray had, so I saved my smartass comments for later and nodded to the headmaster. "And you must be Hector Zeroni," he said, looking over at Zero. Zero nodded, not looking up. "What's wrong, shrimp? Afraid to look at me?" Zero looked up at the headmaster, and nodded again. That seemed to satisfy him enough. "Right then. Here are your housing units." He handed all of us a slip of white paper, with a number and the word 'South' scrawled across the top. "You are to be in your rooms by ten every night, no exceptions. If it is discovered that you are not in your room at the stated time, you will be assigned Saturday detention from seven AM to nine PM. You will work at your previously assigned work stations from four to eight everyday accept Sunday, which is your only day off. However, if you finish your job before that time, you are to report to Mr. Clack in the fieldhouse for an inspection. If your job has been done thoroughly, you get the rest of the day off. Should you let one minor mishap occur, you will be assigned Saturday detention. In the case of Saturday detention, you must make up that days work the following Sunday. You will all attend the same classes during the day, starting promptly at six AM, in this order: Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you will have Chemistry from six to half past eight in room 238, East wing. Next is World History from eight to ten, room 722, North wing. Followed by English from ten to noon, North wing, room 842. After that is an hour of lunch, in the dining hall, West wing. From one to three you will attend Physics, room 560, East wing. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you have Theater starting at six until nine, Auditorium, West wing. Next you have Music from nine to noon, Auditorium. Then an hour of lunch. Followed by an elective from one to three. Three to four all week is free to do as you please, but if you are late to any classes or work sessions, you know the consequences. Your electives are a choice of Business, Law, Teaching, Management and Production. You will pick a new one every other week. Breakfast is at half past five every morning, dinner at half past six in the dining hall, however if your jobs are not done by that time, you will eat at eight in the kitchens. If you do not comply with the rules I have given you, action will be taken. The next place you've got to go is Wilsbury Juvenile Detention Center, boys. You don't want to mess this up."   
  
We all stared at him, eyes glazed, mouths hanging open. Wow. He seemed happy with our response.   
  
"You have all day today to settle in. Go to your rooms and get accustom, you'll notice all your things have already been sent up. Oh, and, have a nice day." He smiled evilly at us as we all turned. Mouths still open, and left for our rooms. Aye, this was going to be a long year. 


	2. You could call it Hell

Disclaimer- I only own who I create. Although... I wouldn't mind owning Squid...  
  
Allister- Eh, hold ya horses, ya sped. AH!! Nickname! Sped!!! Haha, yer gonna be SpEeEeEeEd...  
  
Quiet One- Glad you like it!   
  
Incubus4lotr11- Thanks cheek! Haha, I know what you mean... I was like that with Squid too... heh heh...  
  
Lotrfreek- Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Sixstars- Haha, don't worry, I get confused a lot too. I mean, a -lot-. Yeah. I love Squiddy too! (Gee, go figure...)  
  
Drowchild- Haha, thanks, me ish glad you likey!  
  
X cherrykoolaid- Thank ya cheek! Glad you like.   
  
Oh, and thanks everyone, I was raking my brain all day long, and I just could not figure out Zig's name! Couldn't find it online either. I don't think I'm gonna change it though, only cause I'm too lazy to go and change that one word, then re-post, and yadda yadda yadda... haha, thanks though.   
  
-Social Misfits  
  
The six of us walked silently down the hall. I was at the front of the group, and lead the way, even though I had no idea where I was heading. Oh well.  
  
X-Ray was the first to speak. "Man, this is bullshit. There's so many damned rules, an' why we gotta work so long, huh?" We all sighed. True, we knew that the work part was only fair, seeing as we -had- been sent here to do so, but complaining was something we were good at. I turned around, walking backwards.  
  
"X, man, don't get yerself all worked up. It's only a year, how bad could it be? An' 'sides, at least we'll be able to see real, live, breathing -females- again, am I right?" The others grinned. It'd been a long time since any of us had set eyes on a girl. Well, accept for the Warden, but, ugh, she didn't count. I grinned along with the others, then began to turn back around.   
  
SLAM.  
  
I ran right into a door flying open. No, I didn't run into it, it ran into me. Er, yeah. I fell to the ground, rubbing my nose. "What the Hell...?" I shouted, looking above me. A pair of thick glasses were staring down at me. Zero grabbed my shoulder and helped me back up. Damn, bloody nose.   
  
"Ex-cues- me, but you six should be in -class- right now, not disturbing the rest of us. Now, move along." The man who had spoke was old and graying. Did he talk to all the students that way? Eh, he must have known who we were too. I heard a bunch of muffled snickers coming from inside the room. As the old man shut the door, I took a quick peek inside the room. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
The guys saw the look on my face. "Squid? What's up with you? Yer nose hurt that bad?" Magnet asked me, my face expressionless. I shook my head, pointing to the window of the closed door.   
  
"Look..." I managed to get out, stepping back so that he could see. He looked in and gasped. His face took the same expression as mine. By now the other five were anxious to know what was in there. X-Ray pushed past Magnet and looked in.  
  
"What the Hell?!?" he shouted, running to another closed door and looking in. Then he went to another, and another. It was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
Inside each of the rooms were about twenty to thirty desk, all filled. That wasn't out of the ordinary. It was what was -filling- the desk that was awful. In every classroom, each desk was filled with...  
  
"GUYS!!!" X-Ray shouted, coming back with the rest of us. There was not a single girl in any of the rooms. Not even a female teacher! "Where are all the GIRLS?!" he yelled. I shook my head, along with the others. I looked at the others. Magnet looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Armpit looked at the floor, shaking his head. Zig Zag put his hands over his face, shaking his head as well. Zero just stood there, sighing. Remembering my nose, I wiped it with my sleeve, and took a long, hard breath. No one knew what to say. But that was ok, because the silence was soon ruptured.   
  
"I thought I -told- you six, to -get to your classes-!" It was that same old guy, poking his head out of the classroom door. We all gave him evil glares, but turned and began our expedition down the hall once again. As we walked, we made sure to look in the windows of every room, but no luck. Its as if this school was anti-estrogen. Any hope of a decent time at this school had then and there, gone directly down the drain. Huh.  
  
Finally, we reached the Housing Hall, but only by luck, because we still had no idea where anything was. I looked back at the paper in my hand and read the number again. 213.  
  
"Hey, any a' youse in 213?" I asked the others, who were also looking at their papers. Magnet shook his head.  
  
"Naw, I got 227." He looked over at Armpits papers. "I'm with this guy," he said, pointing to Armpits paper. X-Ray nodded.  
  
"Yeah, an' I'm with Zero," he said, looking at both his and Zero's papers. I looked over at Zig Zag, hoping maybe he'd have 213 as well. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm in 220." I sighed. Not only was I living in Hell, but I was living there alone, without my friends. Just my luck. Did I mention, I -always- got the short end of the stick? I guess I couldn't complain; Zig was alone too. But still, this school was turning out to be a nightmare.   
  
"I'm gonna go change, then," I told the others, walking to room 213. They all nodded, walking to their rooms as well. I waved my goodbyes and entered my room, the farthest down from any of them.   
  
The room was huge. Not only did it have two giant beds on each side, it also had an enormous bathroom, two large chests, two dressers, a full closet, a desk with a computer on it, a three seater couch, and a bay window, overlooking the grounds. The view was amazing. You could see for miles. You could even see the horse stables on the top of the hill. Ugh. The stables. I'd be cleaning up there tomorrow. I shook the thought from my mind and turned back to the room.   
  
My trunk was placed carefully on the bed to the right of the door, with my duffle next to it. I walked over to it. Taking off me bloody shirt, I replaced it with a clean one, throwing the old one it the corner of the room. This place was too clean. Wouldn't be for long, though.   
  
I walked into the bathroom, examining the faucets and toiletries. It had everything. A giant whirlpool, with soaps and shampoos of all kinds lining it, a gold rimmed shower, and a toilet fit for a king. I looked at myself in the enormous mirror. 'Maybe it won't be -so- bad...' I thought open-mindedly. No. 'Who am I kidding, it's a school full of preps, with no girls, and snoody-ass teachers galore. I don't fit in here.' I didn't quite realize just how right I was.  
  
---  
  
So, thats chapter 2! Whoo, I'm beat. I'll try to post more asap, but as Allister already knows, I have a -very- busy weekend, so... yeah...  
  
Squid!Muse: It's ok babe, we all know you can do it.  
  
*grins* Oooh, aren't Muses just the -greatest-?!? *huggles Squid!Muse* 


End file.
